Its Just Begun
by SammyLove01
Summary: Parings: Sky/Syd Z/Bridge and Jake/Ally Summary inside
1. Prologue

Obviously this is rates M for a reason...

Summery: Syd has been missing for six months after being kidnapped. Finally after months of tireless searching Command Sky Tate, who also happens to be Syd's boyfriend, and their old team, Z, Jake, and Bridge, have a lead. Now that she's home is it truly safe? Or is the one took her not done with her yet?

**Prologue;**

Syd held her arms around herself as she looked silently at the ground. Seeing her now one would never think that this woman was the same Peppy Pink Ranger of the SPD. Her long hair, that had once been so curly and beautiful, was dull, dirty, tangled, and lifeless. Her skin, which use to be so flawless, now looked ashen and pale from the lack of sunlight. Her ribs could be seen when she was able to see herself in a reflection. She had no clothes, no those were a privilege. Her body was covered in bruises, lashes, and scars that showed just how much abuse she had taken in her time trapped on the ship. Syd had no idea how long she'd been there. At first she had tried to keep count by observing how often they feed her but after about a week they had stopped feeding her only ever giving her scraps of food to survive. She glanced out the small window that was so high up. The stars glittered down at her, they were the only source of light that she had.

Sighing she felt something wet hit her chest and knew that she was crying. Oh how she wanted to go home. She wanted to see the sun, the sky, the grass, hear music, laughter, everything. She missed everything. But most of all she wanted to see the man she loved.

Sky.

Oh how she loved the former Blue and Red Ranger. Now he was Commander of SPD while Syd had moved into the medical field, which had surprised almost everyone but Sky, Z, Jack, and Bridge.

Wrapping her arms more securely around herself she let out a shuddering sob as she heard loud laughter and footsteps heading her way. She knew what it meant and even if she had been through it thousands of times now she still feared it.

"Hey Pinkie." a voice said. "Ready for some fun?" there was laughter that came from behind the voice making her sob even harder as the four aliens approached her. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Six months. Six fucking months she'd been missing.

Commander Sky Tate slammed his fist into the wall of his room before resting his head on said wall and breathing deeply. Everyone that knew him knew that he was always calm, cool, and collected but that had changed when his girlfriend had been kidnapped. Turning from the wall his eyes zeroed on the stuffed animal that sat on the bed. The toy stilled held her scent and it seemed to be the only thing here that let him get even a little sleep at night. He walked over and picked up Peanuts. His shoulders dropped and his heart ached as he thought about Syd. Which happened to be everyday.

In his pocket sat a small diamond ring with pink stones surrounding it. The ring was perfect for Syd and he had been so excited to give it to her. He'd planned on proposing the day that she'd been take. And now he wasn't sure if would ever get the chance. He ran a hand over his face.

The loudspeaker came on then. "Commander Sky Tate please report to the Command Room." Cruger stood there as he entered the room. After Syd had been taken he had come back to SPD to help in the search and also because he knew that Sky would essentially be useless to them all in this state. Sky tried to keep a level head when he needed to but he was rather useless as he was always distracted by thoughts of Syd and where she could be.

Sky saluted his superior officer. "What's going on Sir?" he asked.

"We've been able to gather intelligence on an energy signature that has been located on the deserted planet TF-01." the blue dog said.

"Syd?" Sky asked hopefully.

Cruger gave him a brief curt nod. "We believe it to be Dr. Drew however we are unsure of whether it is really her or not."

"Sir you have to let me go! This is the first lead we've had in months!" Sky nearly yelled.  
"You will be going Commander along with your team." The doors behind him slid open and in came three other people. "Jack, Z, and Bridge will be accompanying you."

Jack walked up and placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "We'll get her back."  
"Yeah." Bridge said. "I mean even if all the statistics say that she's probably dead-" He was immediately cut off by his wife elbowing him in the ribs. "Oh. Uh sorry."

"Don't worry Sky. Syd is strong." Z said as she glared at her husband.

Sky just nodded as he looked back over at Cruger. "Alright." he said. "Kat bring over their morphers."

Kat walked over and handed each member their morpher. "These are the same morphers that you all used when you were Rangers together." the cat-like woman said. "I have reactivated them and given them necessary updates needed." She handed each person their morpher. "Once again Jack you have been given the Red Morpher and so Sky you are Blue and Bridge is Green."

"Rangers I do not expect you will have any problems while there but you can never be sure. Be smart and be prepared for anything. And bring Syd home." Cruger said.  
Each person saluted him and then left to where their ship was waiting for them. Everyone strapped into their seats and waited for the ok to lift off. Z and Jack had taken the controls while Bridge was scanning the ship. Sky sat in his seat clutching the gold locket that he'd given Syd for her birthday that year. Inside was a picture of him and Syd kissing in the park. She had loved that picture when Z had taken it.

"We're gonna get her back Sky." Z said from where she was sitting.

"I know." he said. "We have to."

Soon they were off and flying through space. It took them about three hours to reach the planet. Everyone seemed to keep their eyes on the scanner that showed the only known life signiture on the planet. No one wanted to move their eyes from the blimp as they were too afraid it would fizzle out or it would move.

By the time that they landed Sky was on edge and ready to take off on his own but Jack kept a firm hand on his shoulder as if he knew what the former Blue Ranger was feeling. "Ok guys lets go." he said as he let Z take the lead with the tracker that would show them to the energy.

They walked for two hours following Z up and over hills that were scattered around the barren place. Bridge was carful not complain as he knew that Sky would snap at him. Everyone could see just how tense the man was as he pushed himself to go even as it was clear that he needed to rest. "Sky. We should take a break just five minutes." Jack said.

Sky looked over at his friends and sighed. He knew it was pushing them all harder then he should. It was too hot for them to keep going the way that they were without a break. "Ok." They found a spot to rest and sat down on the ground. There was no shade but even just sitting seemed to be a relief. "How close are we?" Sky asked.

Z looked down at the tracker. "Not far. A little less than a mile so it shouldn't take us long." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and took a sip of water from her canteen.  
"Is the transporter on the ship able to pick up on us at this distance?" Jack asked.  
Bridge nodded. "It should if not then Z and I can head back and pick you guys up."

Soon enough they had started on their way again. As they trudged their way over the last ridge something in the distance caught Sky's attention. "Syd!" he yelled and started running. The others weren't far behind him. He slid down the sand not caring if he fall face first into the sand he had to get to her.

When he reached her he dropped to his knees beside her unconscious body. "Syd..." She wore a pair of thin gray pants and T-shirt but he could clearly see her injuries. Blood coated her entire body and he could see her ribs through her shirt. "What did they do to you...?" he asked himself as he carefully pulled her into his lap.

The woman in his arms jerked slightly and began shaking her head back and forth. "No more...please no more." she mumbled.

"Syd...Love it's me. It's Sky."

Her blue eyes opened into narrowed slits. "...Sky.." she breathed before her body slumped into his arms.

"Sky!" Z shouted as she and the others caught up to him. "Oh my God...We have to get her medical attention and fast."

"Bridge can we transport from here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah just give me a second to lock our signals into the transporter." The green clad man said. Sky carefully lifted the injured woman in his arms, one arm behind her back and one under her knees so that her head was resting on his shoulder. "Ok ready in three, two, one." White light surrounded the five of them and then they were no longer standing on the planet's surface but on the ship.

Z and Jack ran to the ships controls and started for take off as Bridge went to contact Cruger and Kat that they had found Syd and that she was in need of medical attention. Sky took the blonde woman over to the medical bed that had been put into the ship. He carefully lay her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. She shifted and murmured in her sleep followed by a groan of pain.

"It's ok Syd I have you." he whispered as he took her small hand in his. He gently strapped her down so that she wouldn't be jerked around as the ship took off and then sat in the seat that was situated near the bed never letting go of her hand.  
"...Sky...Don't leave me…" she mumbled.

"I won't. Never again." he told her as the ship took off.

It was the middle of the night and Sky refused to move from her side. They had only been able to get him to leave when they had needed to examine her. They found that she had two broken ribs, a broken arm, malnourishment, whip marks all along her back, scar that looked like they came from some sort of knife, the longest one it seemed to start at the underside of her chin and dragged all the way along the length of her body to the the tip of her pubic bone, from what the doctors had said it was clear that she had been raped. Repeatedly for the last six months. She had yet to wake up since she had been found and the doctors had said that it was a good thing. Her body was so weak that she needed all the rest that she could get.

"Oh Syd...I wish I had found you sooner. Maybe I could have spared you some pain." he whispered as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I love you."  
He saw her face tilt in his direction and a small smile cover her lips.


End file.
